Exceptional Cause, Unbelievable Doubt
by DontCrossTheFox
Summary: The story of one boy and his adventures through the evolving and changing life that is high school. Hate and love, friends and enemies, pain and hope, they all represent the random variable that is...life.


**Hey Guys**

**Been a while since I made another one of my stories.**

**I have been mulling this one around for a while and decided it was finally time to put it into print.**

**Dont know if I will be ****continuing this but I hope to, because it sounds good to me.**

**Tell me what you think and ill try to get back to you if you have any critiques.**

**Love, Cross**

* * *

I walked briskly down the side walk, trying to dodge the cold air brushing bast my face. I tucked my chin farther into my coat and trudged forward, traversing the distance between the science wing and the main hall. I side stepped a puddle and hopped over a pile of leaves. No one else was around me, and the silence was unnerving in a sense. School was normally loud, but even that was extinguished by winter. Most of the kids were inside huddled against each other for warmth, while i was outside alone and cold.

I quickened my pace and practically skipped my way to the side door that would lead to the cafeteria. I opened quickly and rushed inside, trying to release as little cold air as possible. I made my way to the tables, still trying to adjust to the warm temperature. I slipped off my hat allowing my white quills to prick up. I winced slightly as my frozen hears burned in the heat, and walked farther into the seating area. Most kids were still eating and I had to dodge past the misplaced backpack or outstretched foot.

I made my way towards the center and sat down quickly at a small table, lest the seat be taken. I breathed heavily and pulled a ruffled sack out of my pocket, spilling items out on the table. At the sound of the noise, one of the few other people at the table lifted his head up to look at me. I was greeted by a pair of deep set eyes that immediately lit up upon seeing me.

"Hey Silver." He croaked, his voice thick with the cold that was circulating the school.

"Hey there Tommy, still sick I see." I replied. The turtle slowly nodded. The hat he was wearing bobbed back and forth.

"Mom still made me go though." He groaned, he placed his head on the table and groaned again.

"Its is finals, so she's understandable." I said taking a bite out of my peanut butter and banana sandwich. Tommy mumbled something to into his hands, but it was lost to me. I took another bite and almost bit the side of my mouth when a tray slammed down next to me, showering me and Tommy in french fries. I didn't even have to look to see who it was.

"Hey there gents." Said the figure next to me. I looked over to see him and grinned when I saw he had managed to cover most of the table in food.

"Hey Geoffrey." The skunk was wrapped in a scarf that made his neck hair stick out sideways, and he has soaking wet.

"What, no hello from you there, Tommy?" His slight accent, something he was usually able to hide, stuck out a tiny amount. He got no response, so grumbling he threw a french fry at Tommy's head.

"What the heck?" Tommy said, looking up.

"Hello to you to."

I leaned back in my chair, deciding to exit myself from the conversation and enjoy my sandwich. I chewed slowly, looking around the cafeteria at the many different people. Some knew and some I didn't. I have this game I play sometimes, in which i see a new person and try to guess everything i can about them. I looked around again trying to find a subject when Geoffrey snapped in front of my face.

"Oi, you there, Im trying to talk to you." Said Geoffrey, starring at me.

"Sorry, wasn't paying attention."

"Do you know what the assembly is about?"

"No idea, sorry."

"I already asked Tommy, but he wont talk to me." Geoffrey whined. He threw another french fry, and Tommy lazily looked up again.

"Do you know what the assembly is about today?" Asked Geoffrey.

"No."

"No idea, what so ever."

"None at all."

"No, nor do I care."

"Well aren't you a little ray of sunshine."

"No one ever accused me of being optimistic."

"Touche." Said Geoffrey, pronouncing it as touch-e.

There squabble was ended by the warning bell, and we all immediately got up, not wanting to be late for class. We made our way out of the lunchroom but Tommy broke off and headed to his locker.

"See you at the assembly." Yelled Geoffrey, as he sprinted down the hall in the direction opposite of mine.

* * *

The bleachers were cramped today. I was pressed between Tommy and Geoffrey, and they were pressed by about two thousand kids on each side. The gym was sectioned off into three parts, all of which could be joined our sectioned off using curtains that lowered from the ceiling. The far west area was closed off and the principal had erected a small podium in the corner, facing the student body. The stage was empty at the moment, but a small group of the administration was nervously talking in the corner.

I looked over at Tommy who was surveying the scene.

"What do you think is going on." I asked.

"Don't know...but I think it's important." He was interrupted as the sound of a finger tapping on the mic caused a loud boom throughout the gym.

"Finally!" Whined Geoffrey.

A small badger had made his way to the podium. Standing behind it, he was almost to small to see, but the end of his furry nose pointed upward. He began to talk but not until someone moved the mic down was he heard.

"Good afternoon, Station Square Preparatory High school." He squeaked, his voice barley being heard throughout the room.

"I am Doctor Boron, and I represent the Institute of Advance Studies here in Station Square, and I am here to reveal to you some exciting news. Your school has been selected to become the testing grounds for a groundbreaking new study, involving the mutant gene."

As he said this, the entire class erupted in whispers. Geoffrey himself narrowed his eyes and turned to me as if to ask what I thought of this. I shrugged and turned back to the good doctor.

"As many of you are aware, in the last ten years, cases of this code named: Mutant Gene, have been springing up all over Mobius. In fact, we have measured that about 1% of the population is a carrier of this gene."

Silver did a quick calculation in his head, if there were 4,000 students at the school, then that meant that 40 students had the gene.

"So for the next semester, you the students will be a experiment. We will test a all of you and determine which of you are carriers and then instruct you in the control and understanding of your mutation."

The quiet whispers in the audience erupted into yelling, mostly of confusion and anger, but also of wonder and excitement. Tommy and I shared a glance, and sat back and waited for the yelling to die down. A glance at Geoffrey revealed he was still starring at Boron.

"Starting a week before Christmas break, those with the gene will be informed of you new schedule here at school, and for the rest of you, school will go on as normal. Thank you, student body." The small badger walked away briskly, leaving the student body still in disarray. The gym coach ran to the mic and blew a whistle loudly into it, causing all of us to cover our ears in pain.

"Settle down, settle down." Growled the couch. He walked off the stage as the principal made his way up. The principle, a rather nicely dressed human cleared his voice into the mic.

"Ok, guys, I know this may be some shocking news for you. I know until this point most of you though mutants were something talked about in the news or just some crazy rumor, but we know it to be very real. Our school will serve as the first step for mutant education in all public schools, and the test here will be very important for scientists like Dr. Boron. So I ask you not to overreact, and to not lose your cool."

The principle glanced down at his watch and then at the school clock.

"In the next week, all files we have about you and all the files your doctor has about you, will be sent to the IAS for testing, you should know you results in three weeks."

He looked at his watch again.

"We have thirty minutes left today, as a gift for your good behavior, you are all released for Winter break, have a good day."

* * *

The walk home was quiet. I had nothing to say to the other two. Tommy had his head almost entirely into his shell, with just enough room for his eyes. It was still deathly cold and I had to tap my frozen fingers to keep from shivering. Strangely, though Geoffrey just looked sad and confused, emotions that did not suit him well.

"If, I end up being one of them..." Said Tommy, his voice trailing off.

"Will we still be friends?" I guessed. Tommy retreated further into his shell but gave a slight nod.

"Defiantly."

"Good, thats good to hear." Croaked Tommy.

It was only later that day, that I realized, that Geoffrey had said nothing.

* * *

The sound of my door closing was what woke me from my sleep. I had always been a light sleeper, so the slight click the door shutting was enough to drag me out. I lifted my head above the covers, and took a quick glance around my room. The cold air chilled my face so I retreated back into my covers for warmth. I stayed there for a moment, but my curiosity got the better of me, and I folded the covers to the side and sat up.

I glanced over at the clock and saw it read 10. The door was closed and everything seemed to be in order, but someone had come into here for a reason, and I needed to know what that was. I stood up out of bed and walked around my room, looking for something out of place. Nothing obvious jumped out at me so I tiptoed my way across my floor, careful not to step on anything. I crawled back into my covers and sighed with relief, feeling the warmth again. Only when I folded the covers up did I see it.

Sticking out of the blanket at the foot of my bed at a white envelope. I starred at it for a moment before reaching down and picking it up. It was crisp and heavy, as if full of paper work, and as I rotated it, the items in side slid back and forth. I flipped to the front and read IAS. The memories of the assembly, forgotten by time, came rushing back to me and I glared at the envelope in fear.

I threw it to the floor and crawled back into bed, trying to ignore it. I closed my eyes for what seemed like hours and when I opened them again, saw that it was only 10:10. I looked down at the envelope again and made a grab for it, pulling it into my hands. I slowly ripped the edge and felt around inside, trying to judge its contents.

A thin piece of paper fell out onto my lap and I immediately covered it up, not wanting to see the results. I picked up the small paper slip and allowed myself the time only to read one word.

"Congratulations"

My heart quickened, but slowed as I began to reason with myself. The word "congratulations" could go either way. Meaning "Congrats you don't have the gene" or "Congrats you do have the gene". I however, didn't know which one I wanted it to say...

Taking a breath I read the entire card, and what I saw made me want to throw up and faint.

"Congratulations, you are accepted!

* * *

**So what do you guys think?**

**Shoot me a reply with any ideas or questions**

**I do not own Sonic the hedgehog, SEGA does...**


End file.
